User talk:DimiTalen
Archief Welkom op de overlegpagina van Gebruiker:DimiTalen! Adoha Heb daarstraks je prachtwerk bewonderd in Lovia. Dit moet toch perfect in te passen zijn in Zitland ??? Aan zo iets moois kan ik niet eens tippen. Het zou toch zo jammer zijn dat mooie project te laten verkommeren, vind je niet ? Lars Washington 16:16, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Je kunt t gwoon overkopieëre. Is geen toestemming voor nodig, als lang als de verzie van Lovia blijft staan. --OuWTB 07:15, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::Dat doe ik niet zonder vragen, misschien wil ie dat niet, of doet' ie het liever zelf . Lars Washington 07:43, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Lars. Als je wilt mag je het kaartje van Adoha ook hier gebruiken, dat zou ik helemaal geen probleem vinden hoor. Ik voel me juist vereerd :) Ik wens je nog veel geluk hier in Ziltland, en in Lovia ook. Ik zie dat je net als mij terug verlangt naar de goeie ouwe tijd. Ik begrijp dat je wat onzeker bent bij de plannen van onze Eerste Minister om de monarchie af te schaffen, en hoe jammer het ook is voor al onze prinsessen en koningen, het is misschien de beste oplossing. De grondwet voorziet momenteel dat ik wordt opgevolgd door m'n jongere broer, die die taak niet op zich zal willen/kunnen nemen. Als Joeri/Yuri een democratisch systeem gebaseerd op dezelfde waarden uitwerkt, moet dat - zo denk ik - onze mooie monarchie kunnen vervangen. Denk er eens over :) Yuri bedoelt het bijzonder goed, en alhoewel er niets officieel aan is, zou je hem kunnen zien als mijn "opvolger" 12:33, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Bedankt, 'k zal proberen er iets moois van de maken, kom nu en dan eens langs, zodat ik weet dat je er nog bent. BTW Yuri heeft mijn steun, daar kan je van opaan. Lars Washington 09:43, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Piep Alles goed, maar héél druk voor het ogenblik. Kom binnenkort nog wel eens langs En bij jou ? Zie dat je site goed opschiet ! Lars Washington 16:49, 12 September 2008 (UTC) De Emmanuelbadpier Vanwege de verticale lettering ben ik maar bij de P'' begonnen om de pier te maken. Ik vrees dat, wanneer ik de naam wijzig, alles door elkaar zal staan. Heb jij hiervoor een oplossing? Misschien de andere letters ook in het blauw zetten en linken? Ik raak er in elk geval niet uit. Lars Washington 15:35, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :Ik zal er eens grondig naar kijken. Pain Cuit 15:39, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::Ik denk dat het nu goed zal zijn.. Pain Cuit 15:41, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :::Hoe fiksjem'en et telkens weer. Hartstikke bedankt. BTW, denk je dat het tijd wordt dat ik mijn UP eens een opknapbeurt geef en een leukere afbeelding zoek, of vind je n'em goed zo ? Lars Washington 15:44, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Hij's wel mooi enzo, maar misschien is ie inderdaad aan een ''make-over toe. Misschien iets met veel afbeeldingen, dat is tenslotte je specialiteit. Pain Cuit 16:18, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Welkom Kan je eens zien hoe je die welkom sjabloon kan corrigeren? Het wil maar niet lukken van mij. (zoals steeds) Lars Washington 14:14, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Long time no see Fijn weer iets van je te horen. Inderdaad, 't kan verkeren... Ik begrijp er al lang geen bal meer van maar probeer af en toe hier en daar nog een kleine bijdrage te leveren. Hier kunnen ze je toch niet blokkeren hoop ik? Ik zou wel eens willen weten waar iedereen van vroeger zo een beetje uithangt. Ik moet dringend eens wat doen met Emmanuelbad. Dat kuuroord was immers jou idee, weet je nog? Als je er zin in hebt, muzeer er maar op los hoor. Mijn goedkeuring heb je alvast! Lars 14:41, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Neehoor, hier zal niemand je blokkeren. Me dunkt zijn er trouwens geen redenen om een goede burger als jou een blokkade aan te doen. Veel plezier hier nog! Ik ga op de heel schaarse vrije momenten die ik als universiteitsstudent heb, wat bijdragen aan mijn mooie Lovia. Je bent daar alvast ook welkom Lars :) 14:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Verheugd je terug te zien hier (peinzend), blij dat je nog eens langskomt...--Lars Washington 18:30, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::UWN is 'n beetje verlaten è. --OuWTB 20:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ja, het is een écht weeskindje geworden, maar wat doe je eraan! --Lars 17:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::Mäöres is ook zo stil :( Jammer, maar goed. Je kunt niet alles in het leven hebben :) --OuWTB 15:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hallo Hallo DimiTalen Is deze site nieuwe ummmmy Nederlands niet erg goed zijn ... toch is er een goede politieke systeem hier? Crystalbeastdeck09 23:08, February 5, 2010 (UTC)